


To Be Used

by MarbleAide



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Rimming, slight oral fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wakes up smelling an Omega in heat and can't for the life of him think of who it might be until, of course, it hits him. Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Used

**Author's Note:**

> I am really sorry for this. I really hate it and how it's written and want to flip a million tables because of it. Either way, I hope you enjoy it otherwise? Yeah. It's all just porn anyway...

The smell hits him before anything else, as it usually does. It’s not over powering to the point of his instincts driving him crazy, but it’s still strong enough to wake him up. The scent is familiar, which confuses him for a moment as he tries to think through the fog of sex that’s already clouding his mind. He’s at a hotel in Italy of all places and if there was an Omega in heat on his floor he would have been warned ahead of time—precautions would have been taken so he didn’t wake up with a hard-on wanting to mount and bred the first warm body he found. And that’s just the problem, because there is not—shouldn’t be—an Omega in heat anywhere near him, but then again why the hell would his room smell like this. Like sweat and sex and desperation—like pheromones that told his brain to fuck until his body gave out under him. 

The answer hits him like a punch to the gut, because everything seems blurry now and he can’t think straight enough. He’s out of bed before a better thought enters his head, knocking at Tom’s door until it gives under his hand and he’s standing in the threshold with a new wave of pheromones flooding over him. It’s still not strong enough to be a full heat, but it’s enough and Chris feels his heart rate pick up in his chest. 

Tom’s there, of course, shifting underneath his sheets, twitching and huffing little bits of breathe out in what sounds like frustration. It takes him a minute or so to even notice Chris was standing in the door connecting their rooms, which sounds like such a bad idea right now, but that had never mattered before. Sure, Chris was an Alpha. Tom was an Omega. Both were unbonded and it all just sounded like the start of a really bad joke or an even worse porno, but they were friends and Tom liked to express that fact quite clearly at times. And Tom had never gone into heat before; had told Chris that he never intended to and at this point in his life was not interested in taking a mate and starting a family with anyone. 

Now, here Tom smells like a ripe bitch and, from where Chris is standing, it seemed like he’s fingering himself under his sheets.

When Tom finally looks up at Chris (because right now Chris can’t move or breathe without accidentally pouncing on the other) his eyes go wide and his breath hitches in his throat audible. His movements still and Chris can literally watch the blush spread from his cheeks down his throat to the patches of pale skin of his chest peaking out under the sheets. There’s silence for a long while as both of them think. Chris is trying to keep his own body under control while he’s sure Tom is trying to think of some damned good explanation as to why he smells like a dripping cunt right now. 

The silence spreads into something uncomfortable, which is slightly odd because normally Tom fills in the silence. Normal he’s too quick with words for his own good and leaves everyone else’s minds in the dust. Now, all that comes out of his mouth are little choked off noises and pants. Hanging open ever so slightly, bottom lip looking swollen and red and all Chris can imagine now is him biting and chewing it as he attempts to bite back moans and open himself wider with his fingers. 

“It’s not a full one.” Tom says, finally, right as Chris is opening his mouth to say something as the quiet drags on. Chris swallows down his own words without question, loving the sound of Tom’s voice sounding so low. “It’s just—“ He pauses to lick his lips, getting the wording right. “I might have missed a few days with my suppressant.” 

There’s a second of clarity in Chris’s head where he’s angry at this. Angry because it’s a stupid thing to forget, even if they’ve been traveling all over the damned world to promote this movie and the crazy amount of time zones and lack of rest probably would have made anyone forget. Angry because now Tom was in heat—half-heat, at least. But he still smelled lovely and anyone could have come in here and taken him—just damn well taken him, which made Chris all the more angry, thinking of someone else claiming Tom because of some stupid mistake! 

“Stop.” 

Tom’s voice cuts through his sudden spark of anger, making Chris focus once more on Tom who is looking up at him through half-lidded eyes blown black with want. 

“Chris. You need to—“ His eyes flutter and is nostrils flare, throat bobbing as he swallows and it takes every ounce of control for Chris to not simply walk over there and bite him. “Stop. I can’t…think straight.”

“Stop what?” Chris asks, because he doesn’t get it. Can’t think either.

“Being…” Tom gasps, groans, biting his lip to try and control himself while all Chris can think about is how wet the sheets probably are. How wet Tom is. How much he wants to feel him like that. “Being so close! Being that!” Tom flails a hand, pointing, and Chris catches a glance of slicked skin, wet, can smell it from here. 

It breaks him. 

“Does it hurt?” Chris’s voice is softer now and he’s moving closer to the bed. “Being that empty?” It’s a stupid question, horribly cliché, but it makes Tom blush all the harder and shift his legs, folding them up at the knees. 

“Chris.” 

It’s a warning, technically. Tom still is in his right mind enough to know he doesn’t want this, but his body is reacting as it naturally would. It’s giving off waves of pheromones, making Chris’s nose get clogged with his, his skin growing warm and his cock fill out further. He doesn’t stop, even when Tom says his name. He hears it again, but by now it’s so far off in his ears he doesn’t care. Tom is so close and he’s ready for him, it would be so easy to just slide in and fuck him until they were both satisfied. 

It’s not until he’s straddling Tom that his protests finally break through his mental block. He’s got Tom’s cock hard underneath him, can feel his thighs slick with his own lubricant against his own, and Tom isn’t thrashing under him. He’s just staring up at him, talking, and glaring. 

“Tom.” 

The voice sounds right on his tongue and he wants to follow it up with a hard bite to Tom’s jaw, but he resists in favor of letting Tom speak. 

“It’s just a partially heat.” Tom says, repeats, and takes a long breath, trying not to squirm under Chris’s weight. “I just need…need one.” Tom uses the word ‘one’ like a damned prude. Like someone who isn’t wet and ready underneath an Alpha. It makes Chris want to laugh, which is does. He grabs up Tom’s hand in his own—slightly sticky, slick, and Chris doesn’t stop himself from thinking about it—and brings it down to his cock, wrapping Tom’s fingers around his base so he could feel the beginning of his knot forming. 

“You mean this?” 

It makes Tom gape, looking down at the thick cock hard in his grasp and moan, licking his lips before his fingers curling around the base on their own and squeeze. This time, Chris can’t help but gasp, growling low in his throat as he thrusts his hips gently into Tom’s grip. 

“Yeah—you want this, right? My knot.” As the last word rolls off Chris’s tongue, Tom’s eyes snap up to his own, suddenly sharp and concentrating. Chris can’t help but feel small now, even when he’s twice the build of Tom and he’s still on top of him, pressing him down into the mattress. Stronger. Bigger. But Tom’s eyes lock him into place and Chris can’t help but stare back.

“Rule one: No biting.”

There’s a certain amount of dread that Chris can feel sinking into his stomach at this, because no biting means no bonding; Tom is blatantly telling him that he won’t be Chris’s—there is no claim to be had and it makes Chris want to be sick. But he deals. He nods, agrees, because even if he can’t bond with him he’ll have Tom in one form or another. 

“Two: It’s just this once. Only once. No more.”

Tom’s serious, he’s glaring and his fingers are squeezing hard enough it’s edging on pain around his dick, but Chris has to say yes. Even if he doesn’t want that; wants to bend Tom over every piece of furniture in the room and fuck him, breed him, making him scream until they’re both too tired to stand anymore, he knows he can’t. And that’s alright, somehow, Chris will make that alright.

“Agreed?”

There’s just a second of pause. A second where Chris wants to say ‘fuck it’ and bite Tom’s neck until he bleeds, but he won’t. He’d rather have Tom like this then have him hate him forever later on. 

“Yes. Agreed.” He says, finally, in the strongest voice he can muster and that has to be enough. 

In another moment, Chris is easing Tom’s hand from around him, asking him to turn over and Tom does without question. It’s the most beautiful thing Chris has ever seen, he thinks, having Tom spread out before him like this on his knees, ass in the air. Chris is memorized by how wet Tom is already, clear fluid slicking up his thighs and crack. His hole is red, shining, twitching open and close from the fingering he’d given himself earlier. Everything smells too strong now and Chris can’t help but let go, simply give in to his base instincts. 

Tom is looking at him from over his shoulder, cheek pressed to a pillow with a hand up to his mouth, sucking softly at the digits and drooling all over the place. Chris thinks there might be something of an oral fixation there, but he can explore that later. Maybe. For now, Chris can’t help himself, spreading Tom’s cheeks to get a better view, leaning in and licking a long strip from Tom’s perineum to his hole, not stopping until he can feel Tom twitch under his hand. The taste of him is heavy and thick, making his head swim with it, wanting to swallow Tom whole. He licks at Tom’s thighs, ass, and pucker until his tongue starts to go numb trying to collect all the lubricant while only causing more to collect and drip out. 

It might have lasted for a shorter amount of time, but Tom is apparently having trouble getting his words out while still attempting to suck his own fingers. Finally, after Chris has ‘cleaned’ Tom up as much as he wants and starts to press his tongue harder against his entrance, edging his way inside, did Tom remove his fingers with a wet ‘pop’ and gasp out his pleads. 

“S-Stop…stop teasing me.” He begs, wriggling his hips and pressing back just as Chris removes his tongue from his ass, wiping his mouth in the process. “I’m ready. Please, please, just…just fuck me already, Chris!” 

If he wasn’t already painfully hard and drooling pre-come everywhere, Chris might have enjoyed teasing Tom a bit more. He’d love to see just how far he could push the other before he snaps or how very red he could make him blush, but it wasn’t the time for that now. He could already feel his knot starting to fill, slowly growing with the thick Omega pheromones in the air triggering the Alpha crawling under his skin. 

He can do little more than nod, swallow, and grab Tom’s hips, pulling him up higher in the air to get a better angle. Tom is so far gone he can hear him babbling muffled words into pillow, his fingers right back at his lips as they trace over the red saliva-slick skin before slipping into his mouth once more. Chris groans when he hears Tom suck loudly, moaning around the three fingers in his mouth and cannot wait any longer. 

The sound Tom makes when Chris shoves into him sounds so much like a choked off scream that Chris almost stops. There is just a second where he falters, not sure if he should continue or not, before Tom is begging softly for more and pushing back with his hips, trying to stuff more of Chris’s cock inside of him. He hears a low growl admit from his throat, his fingers grip harder on Tom’s hips. The hesitation quickly vanishes and all he can think of now is how hot and wet and tight Tom is as he fucks into him hard, hips moving to slam into Tom over and over again. He has to constantly remind himself to not lean over and bite down on Tom’s throat until he tastes blood, the temptation driving his nails to dig into Tom’s sides and make him whimper. 

Everything is so slick at this point. Pushing back into Tom’s body makes a lovely squelching noise and pulling out feels like Tom’s rectum is trying to keep him inside him, always, walls claiming down on him and drawing him back in. Tom tries to keep up with the brutal pace, but he can do little more than beg for more and take it. 

It really doesn’t take long, which Chris blames on Tom’s body being so desperate for it, before Tom’s shouting out as he comes from the pure sensation of being so fucked out and filled up. Everything gets so much tighter around Chris’s cock and he groans with it, loud, feeling his own orgasm coming on as every time he presses back into Tom’s body it takes an extra amount of force as his knot starts to swell, catching on Tom’s hole.

“T-That’s it…” He hears Tom mutter, boneless beneath him, but still needing more. “Knot me up. Come on, Chris. Please. I want it.” It sounds like a sob. Aching and sad and wanting to get filled up so badly, Tom might be crying. He must be, but his head is turned the wrong way and Chris simply can’t tell. “Inside. Now. Now. Please. It hurts so much. Just…come inside him. K-knot me up. C-hris. Chris. Chris!” 

The call of his name finally does it for him as he slams inside Tom’s body once last time with a loud groan, popping his full knot inside, locking them together. The feeling of finally, finally, getting filled up with come and being so filled Tom can feel the ache in his gut makes him scream again, coming for a second time all over the bedding below him. He’s drooling all over the pillow as he laps absently at his fingers and his ass drips fluid down his ass where he and Chris are now joined. 

Chris falls down on Tom’s back, who groans in reply at the added weight, but is too caught up in the afterglow to really care. Even so, Chris manages to maneuver them both into a spooning position to make Tom more comfortable. He can already smell Tom coming down from his partial-heat, only needing one knot to calm his hormones down. If he could, he’d pull out of Tom right now and let him be, but he knows that won’t happen until he’s come another two times at least and his knot finally shrinks again. 

In the mean time, it seems Tom doesn’t mind as he presses back against Chris, relaxing. Instinctively, Chris wraps his arms around Tom who only snuggles closer. He hears the Omega’s breathing even out and knows that Tom has fallen asleep. He’ll probably wake up again when Chris comes, filling him up once more and making his body twitch, but for now it seems he’s satisfied. Which is, after all, all he really wanted.

And Chris is only an afterthought.


End file.
